Ahe Hekekia: The Origin
by Buckbuck2
Summary: Let's take a look into the history of a normal Trainer in a not-so-normal world.
1. Chapter 1: A Soft Breeze

The rocking of the ship had settled for now. The ship rising and falling with the waves had made Falit sick to his stomach. He wasn't seasick- the Seafolk didn't get seasick- but he was worried for his wife, Maria. She didn't get seasick either, due to living with the Seafolk for the past two years. What made Falit sick to his stomach was the condition his wife was in right now. Falit felt a rough hand fall on his shoulder. He flinched and looked at the man connected to the hand, his brother in law.

Cid Gabbani was a rather intimidating man, or so people said when they first met him. He had long, black, perpetually greasy hair, a hawk-like face, and dark brown eyes with an intense light in them. The gambler-mechanic's hands were rough and calloused, and a few thin scars marked their way across his face. He had a cigarette between his middle and index fingers, the cigarrete's home pack just barely peeking out of the pocket of his brown trench coat.

"She will be fine," Cid said in somewhat choppy Alolan.

Falit grinned. "I'm glad to see that your Alolan has improved."

Cid blinked and stood still, mentally translating. Falit laughed as Cid cursed under his breath.

"Or maybe it hasn't, my dear Cid," Falit teased.

"Well, my English is still miles better," Cid grumbled in English.

"Maybe if you actually put some effort in that wouldn't be the case," Falit said. Cid smacked him lightly on the back of the head.

"I can still tell when you're insulting me in Alolan," Cid shot back. The two old friends grinned ruefully at each other, their minds temporarily off what had made Falit so worried. Of course, a reminder soon came.

"Mr. Hekekia?" A nurse said. "You may come in now."

Falit stepped into the room he had been pacing outside of, a grin breaking out onto his face. Sitting upright in the bed and looking exhausted was Maria Hekekia, his wife. Nevertheless, her brown eyes light up with joy when she saw Falit.

"Do you want to see him?" She asked in Alolan, holding up the bundle in her arms. Falit nodded dumbly and took the bundle carefully. Within was a baby boy, with a light brown skin tone not unlike Falit's own. As Falit was holding him, the baby opened his eyes to reveal dark brown irises, almost identical to Maria's.

"You have your mother's eyes," Falit said to the baby. The baby gurgled happily.

"Have you decided on a name?" Maria asked, brushing back some of her black hair.

As soon as Maria spoke, a soft wind blew through a window that was just barely open, signalling the end to the storm.

"The soft breeze," Falit said after a while. "Ahe."

Maria smiled. "A beautiful name for a beautiful boy."

* * *

 **Fifteen years later**

Falit smiled, holding back a grunt as Ahe hugged him. The now-fifteen year old was growing into a strong man, although part of that strength was from his sheer excitement. Ahe quickly disengaged from the hug, holding the Pokéball and Trial Amulet in his hands, almost as if he didn't believe they were his.

"Go on, Ahe," Falit said. "Go on to Melemele Island. I'm sure Ukrit will ferry you there."

Ahe looked up at his mother and father and beamed.

"I'll be sure to keep in touch!" He said, turning to leave the house. As soon as his sandaled feet hit the deck outside the Hekekia house, he took off running, his brown hair whipping behind him.

' _With Aurora by my side,_ ' Ahe thought, ' _nothing will stop me!_ '

* * *

 **So, welcome to Ahe Hekekia: The Origin! For those of you reading this and wondering what the hell is going on, let me explain. There is a Pokémon Roleplay called We Are All Pokémon Trainers, where you roleplay as, well, a Pokémon Trainer of your own design. My trainer is Ahe, one of the Seafolk and who enters the scene as a normal guy coming back to Alola after traveling around the world. The aim of this fanfic is, as is probably evident by the title, to tell Ahe's origin story.**

 **This fanfic will be eleven chapters long, detailing how Ahe met each of the seven Pokémon that make up his roster when he first appears in the RP, as well as a few significant points in his life, including, well, the beginning.**

 **And for those of you that are here from WAAPT, don't worry, I'm not going to reveal anything majorly against the RP, at least not intentionally.**

 **Buckbuck2 out!**


	2. Chapter 2: Aurora

Seven year-old Ahe bounced up and down excitedly. The egg that his father had felt that Ahe was responsible enough to care for was about to hatch! When the egg began to shake, Ahe had excitedly called his parents into the living room, nevermind the fact it was three in the morning.

"I wonder what it's going to hatch into?" Ahe said. "Daddy, do you know what it's going to hatch into?"

Falit smiled. "Now, Ahe if I did know, that would ruin the surprise if I told you," he said.

"But do you know?" Ahe asked again. Falit's answer was cut off by the egg throwing off a bright white light.

"It's hatching," Maria breathed. And indeed, the egg was hatching. The soft sound of cracking eggshell seemed to echo around the household, its three occupants waiting with baited breath. Suddenly, there was a particularly loud crack, and the glowing white egg shifted form. Four flippers splayed out on the ground, a lumpy shell, and a long neck with a single-horned head resolved themselves from the glow. When the glow faded, the blue scales were revealed.

"It looks just like Ka Hau!" Ahe said, referring to Falit's own Lapras.

"She should," Falit answered. "That Lapras is her daughter."

Ahe's eyes lit up. "Can I keep her?"

Falit nodded. "Of course. It was your egg after all."

Ahe squealed in joy, his face breaking out into a joy-filled smile. As soon as he did so, the baby Lapras began to softly cry. Ahe rushed over to hug her neck, rubbing his arm up and down her head.

"Shh, it's alright Aurora," Ahe said.

"Aurora?" Maria repeated, intrigued by the sudden switch to English. Ahe nodded.

"You don't think it's bad, do you?" He asked nervously.

"Not at all," Falit said. "It's a fine name."

Ahe beamed. He then grunted as the newly named Aurora fell asleep, leaning into the boy.

* * *

The sixteen year-old Ahe smiled fondly at the memory, rubbing Aurora's Pokéball.

"Wha' are ouu... thinking abou'?" A female voice asked. Ahe grinned and looked at his starter.

"Your English is getting better," he complemented. "I was remembering when we first met."

"Iss been... nine yearsss... righ'?" Aurora asked. Ahe nodded.

"It's kinda hard to believe we've known each other for almost a decade," Ahe said. Aurora nodded.

"...I love you, Aurora," Ahe said after a while. "Not in, like, a Poképhilia way, but-"

Aurora cut him off by bumping him with her neck. The message was a clear ' _Shut up, idiot. I knew what you meant._ '

"Good night, Aurora."

"G'nigh', Ahe."

* * *

 **And that's Chapter 2 done! Not much for me to say, really.**

 **Any and all criticism is appreciated! Buckbuck2 out!**


	3. Chapter 3: Arashi

Ahe was fifteen when he heard about the problem with the Wingull. He had just arrived in a small town outside Hau'oli City when someone dragged him inside a narby alley. When Ahe questioned the old man who had grabbed him, the old man had explained how a wild Wingull was challenging anything she saw to a fight. The townspeople had named the Wingull Arashi, meaning storm, because of how destructive she could be. Ahe, being a kind person (and looking for a second team-member), decided that he would catch the battle-hungry Wingull.

So, that's how Ahe found himself in this situation, standing in the middle of town. His arms were spread wide, Aurora's Pokéball nervously clenched in one hand. If Ahe was honest, he felt like a cowboy from an Old West movie.

"Hey, Arashi!" Ahe called out. "I'm out here, ready for a battle!"

It wasn't long before Ahe heard the distinctive screeching of a Wingull. Arashi came barreling down the street to Ahe's right. He barely had time to register what was happening before the Wingull swooped up into a shuttle loop, coming just inches away from Ahe. Arashi finished her shuttle loop, hovering just a few feet away from Ahe. She cawed at Ahe, as if she was annoyed that Ahe hadn't shown his Pokémon.

"R-right!" Ahe stammered out. He threw the Pokeball in his hand. "Let's go, Aurora!"

Aurora landed on the pavement, a dust cloud whumping out from under her when she landed. Before Ahe could command Aurora to do something, Arashi lunged forwards, her form blurring with the speed of her Quick Attack. The Wingull slammed into Aurora, electing a cry of pain from the Lapras. Arashi flew high into the sky and began to circle.

"Aurora, are you alright?" Ahe asked, worried. He sighed in relief at Aurora's nod.

"Right, we need to slow her down," Ahe said to himself. "Icy Wind!"

Aurora breathed out a blast of frigid air, intending to ice Arashi's wings up. However, to both Aurora's and Ahe's dismay, Arashi cawed, bringing up a weak, but wide shimmering blue barrier.

"She knows Wide Guard?!" Ahe panicked. "U-um, Echoed Voice!"

Aurora sang a short, clear note, the attack turning that note into a somewhat weak wave of sound. Nevertheless, it hit Arashi, causing her to wobble mid-flight.

"Again!" Ahe commanded. Aurora sang the same note she had before at twice the volume, which turned into a wave of sound twice as strong. This cause Arashi to drop a few feet in the air.

"One more time!" Ahe shouted. This attack caused Arashi to fall into a spiraling nosedive. Ahe and Aurora cheered. They stopped cheering when they saw Arashi quickly pull into a level dive just a few inches above the ground. Her accumulated speed from the dive caused Arashi to rocket towards Aurora at speeds nearing her Quick Attack from the beginning of the battle. At the very last second, Arashi pulled to the side, smacking Aurora with a glowing wing- a Wing Attack. The force of the blow knocked Aurora flying. She landed with a heavy thud a few feet away.

"Aurora!" Ahe yelled, running to where Aurora had landed. Thankfully, she had landed on her belly, but she clearly had taken a lot of damage. Her head lolled forwards every few seconds, and an ugly purple bruise was forming where she'd been hit by the Wing Attack. Despite her obvious fatigue, she refused to return to her Pokéball. Summoning her strength, Aurora looked up to find Arashi. The Wingull was coasting lazily in the air, her wing sore from the overpowered Wing Attack.

Summoning the very last dregs of her strength, Aurora blasted a wave of cold air at Arashi, much colder than her Icy Wind. Arashi squawked in surprise, but ultimately couldn't do anything as the ice that had begun to form completely covered her body. She dropped to the street with a thud, one of Ahe's empty Pokéballs following soon after. It wobbled once... twice... thrice... and a click signifying that Arashi had been caught.

Ahe smiled to himself as he picked up Arashi's Pokéball. Arashi certainly was strong- Ahe could tell that she would be a real powerhouse down the line.

* * *

Ahe sighed as Arashi fired off another Hurricane, the Pelipper making a noise that Ahe had long ago come to recognize as a gleeful cackle.

"Don't ever change, Arashi," Ahe muttered, sending Aurora out to Freeze-Dry her again. "Don't change, no matter how much of a handful you might be."

* * *

 **And that's Chapter 3! Again, I don't really have much to say here.**

 **Buckbuck2 out!**


End file.
